


Retribution

by EagleOwl19



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs time to recover from what happened to Lexa. She seeks solace with an unlikely ally as far from Polis as she can get. But Clarke knows she can never escape duty for long. As events conspire for her to take revenge for Lexa's demise. Without losing herself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Retribution 

Chapter 1

Arrows fly in quick succession, flying so fast through the air blink and you would miss them. As the last arrow flew, it landed on the target with a loud crack. The force almost splitting the target in two. “Again” came the deep voice of Linza, master of weapons. He had another quiver of arrows in his hands, which were taken without hesitation. After about a minute, the sound of arrows hitting the target filling the air. 

 

“How’s she doing?” a voice asked from behind Linza. Linza bowed his head towards his king. “She is very talented” he replied Roan nodded. “She has become highly skilled with the bow,” Linza explained “Her other disciplines?” Roan questioned. Linza thought for a moment. “She grows more confident each day,” Roan laughed. “Stidents” Linza called. The last of her arrows flew from the bow. Dark eyes turned to look at her teacher. Eyebrows rose at the sight of Roan, she moved to stand in front of him. Roan bowed his head, which was returned. “I’m told you grow more confident each day,” Roan said in his deep voice.

Clarke smiled, “I give that impression,” Linza laughed again. “Walk with me” Roan said calmly. Clarke nodded, handing Linza back the bow and quiver. He led Clarke a short way from the training courtyard. “You seem a lot better, than you were when you arrived” Clarke smiled at his words. “I feel a lot better. Thank you for taking me in” Roan shook his head. “You do not have to keep thanking me Clarke. After what happened, you are more than welcome to seek solace here with Azgeda” 

Clarke looked away; she hadn’t spoken about what happened in Polis since she arrived at Azgeda. Roan hadn’t questioned her further, he had simply explained that she was welcome to stay and recover with him. No one had questioned why she was staying and being trained in the Azgeda way. Clarke had a good idea; Roan had ordered his people to leave Clarke in piece. 

 

“My scouts have arrived back from the Boat Clan, in the early hours of this morning” Roan explained. Clarke nodded; the boat nation was the one nation she hadn’t visited. From what she had heard, they were the fishing tribe. But apart from that not much else. The boat nation was only a short distance away from polis, separated by the narrow sea. “They bring news from Polis” Roan’s eyes never left Clarke’s. He knew talk of Polis, could be quite upsetting to her. “Titus has assumed command of the coalition”

Clarke’s mouth fell open. After all Titus had done. He was being rewarded with becoming the commander. Holding the title, that Lexa had held. Even the thought of Lexa made Clarke’s heartache at the loss. “I thought only night bloods could become commanders?” Roan sighed, “That was always the way, but no one can challenge Titus as he was present when Lexa” he stopped speaking. Clarke knew what he meant though. No one besides Clarke and Murphy knew what Lexa had said to Titus. As far as anyone knew, Lexa had passed on the role of commander to him. 

Even if Clarke had spoken out, no one would believe her. As she was Skaikru, and they were the ones with the blockade and kill orders placed on them. The thought of Titus, sleeping in Lexa’s quarters after what he had done. “Are you ok?” Roan asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Clarke felt anger bubbling up inside her. She nodded, Roan shook his head. “It is ok to be angry Clarke, it is not good for you to keep everything bottled up” 

Clarke breathed out heavily through her teeth. “Let the anger out Clarke” Roan encouraged. Clarke closed her eyes, before a piercing scream filled the air. When she looked at Roan again, he was unfazed. 

“Now your real training can begin”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Clarke’s sword slashed through the air, with smooth precision and grace. Linza had been trying to teach her to control and channel her anger. Instead of letting it control her. “Again” Linza ordered, as Clarke slashed rolled and dived across the training field. Linza held his sword in front of him. He moved silently, bringing his sword to Clarke’s neck. “You’re thinking to much again,” Linza said slowly. Clarke stepped away, bringing her sword to her side. “I’m trying” Clarke replied. Linza shook his head, “Your sword must be an extension of your arm. You’re thinking to much about what you’re doing.” 

Clarke felt anger bubble up; she brought her sword up in a quick motion. Linza saw this and brought his sword down. The force knocked the blade from Clarke’s hand. Linza caught her wrist, pulling it behind Clarke’s back. “You see, seamless,” He explained. Clarke closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. Linza pushed her away. Before she could pick up her sword, Linza shook his head. “You will never master the blade, until you master your emotions” he said in his deep voice. Clarke picked up her sword. 

“I had some bad news,” she said softly. She didn’t know if Linza had heard her. But he stopped, and looked at her. “I can’t seem to get it out of my mind” Linza shook his head. “I can teach you to let it go. Be in control of your emotions, not to let them control you” Clarke nodded. “I knew the commander well” Clarke’s eyebrows went up in shock. Linza laughed, “Before I came to Azgeda, I resided in Polis. Training the night bloods, in combat. Alexandria was a powerful warrior, Anya trained her well. She managed to defeat, warriors twice her size with ease.” 

Clarke listened intently, she didn’t know much about Lexa before she became the commander. But listening to Linza speak, somehow brought her closer to Lexa. “She preferred the dagger” Clarke nodded. “But stubborn, get knocked down kick the dirt but get back up” Clarke laughed. She spun the sword in her hand. “Again” she said with no hesitation in her voice. Linza nodded, as they swords met in mid air.

Roan took a deep breath, before knocking on Clarke’s door. He heard her footsteps, as she opened the door. Clarke nodded, “I’m sorry to disturb you so late” Clarke shook her head, stepping aside to let Roan pass. “I came to return this” He held out an ornate dagger, Clarke recognized it immediately. Her eyes darted between the dagger, and Roan’s face. “That’s not mine” she dismissed turning her back on Roan. 

“Lexa entrusted it to me. To give to you, when you were ready” Roan explained. Clarke felt her heart clench at the mention of Lexa’s name. “Why would she trust you, to pass the dagger on to me?” Clarke asked as calmly as she could. “Because despite our differences, we shared a mutual respect.” Clarke let out a soft laugh. “I find that hard to believe” Roan smiled a rare smile. “Despite what happened in the past. She asked me to pass it on to you.”

Clarke turned and glanced at the dagger again. She reached out to grasp the handle. Feeling the carved wood, under her fingertips. She felt a small tear slip from her eye. Wiping at it angrily with her other hand. She should be stronger than this. But she felt memories of Lexa, flood her mind. She sat down on her bed. Holding the dagger, as though it was made of glass. Roan decided to leave Clarke to collect her thoughts.

Just as he was about to close the door, he heard her voice. Barely above a whisper. “Thank you” 

Roan returned to his chambers, nodding at his guards stationed outside. He crossed to his balcony. Glancing across the frozen ground, to see a single rider. The Azgeda symbol, displayed proudly on his armor. Roan watched him, until he was out of sight. Before sitting heavily on his bed. He glanced at his desk, regretting how long it had taken him to complete his task. 

The warrior named Almi, arrived at the border. She crossed the border at a gentle trot. It had been a short journey, before arriving at the boat tribe’s borders. She pulled her horse to a stop. The sentries on duty eyed her suspiciously. She slid from the saddle, offering them a small scroll of paper. They unwrapped it and read the message. They looked at each other once more. Before stepping aside, a young boy took the reigns of her horse. Leading it away to rest.

She crossed the wooden bridge, and entered the main village of the boat tribe. It was busy for early morning. She could see merchants, opening trade stands. Fisherman pulling nets back to the shore. She walked up a small toe path, leading to a house on the edge of the market. One hand on her sword, she knocked on the door. Glancing over her shoulder again, the door creaked open. Dark eyes peeked out.

“Good morning” Almi greeted, the man relaxed slightly before stepping aside letting her into the house. “You made good time” Almi nodded, “The routes are getting easier.” Their pleasantries were interrupted by a women, coming thorough a door behind them. “Matthew who is it?” Matthew stepped to one side. “Its Almi, Victoria” Victoria’s face lightened. “You must be hungry after the ride” Victoria went over to the table. Picking up plates, preparing food. “I am rather” Almi replied. “You brought another message,” Matthew observed, as Almi sat down at the table. 

“I do wish that I could come down, more often” Victoria smiled. “You are more than welcome Almi” Almi reached into her satchel, retrieving a scroll of paper. Victoria shared a glance with her husband. “You can go through,” Victoria said softly. Almi nodded, and walked across the small room to the door. She knocked before opening it. A boy, reading from a battered book, greeted her. He glanced up as she entered. “Hello Almi” she smiled. “Hello Aden” she replied. 

 

He went back to his book, as Almi moved further into the room. She turned her attention to the bed. She bowed her head; a small laugh flooded her ears. “You do not need to bow to me Almi” Almi smiled, it was always the same routine. 

“Sorry Heda”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“You can call me Lexa, as I am in no state to be the commander” Almi saw Aden bow his head at her words. “`I bring news from King Roan” Almi handed the parchment over to Lexa. Who unrolled it and began to read. Lexa smiled as she reached the end of the note. “She’s doing well?” Almi wasn’t sure if it was a question, or a statement. “She grows stronger everyday,” Almi offered. This made Lexa smile brighter. 

“Unlike myself, I haven’t been able to do much of anything lately” Lexa said softly eyes looking at the ceiling. Almi opened her mouth to speak, but Lexa held her hand up. “Not being able to move freely is even more tiresome” Aden smiled. “Heda is bored,” he said with a laugh. Lexa glared at him, which made him laugh even more. “I am not bored,” she muttered. Almi smiled, she reached into her satchel again. Drawing out a book, she hands it over to Lexa. 

“I haven’t heard her speak at all, but she has been expressing herself through that book” Almi explained. Lexa looked cautiously at the book, before opening the front cover. Almi wasn’t sure but she sworn she saw a small tear, slip from the corner of Lexa’s eye. Almi looked away as Lexa, wiped it away irritably. “Thank you Almi” Almi nodded as she made her way out of the room. She would stay in the village for a few days. Giving Lexa time to respond to Roan’s message. 

Roan pondered before knocking his hand on the door. He had neglected to mention, one key fact from the information he had been given. He waited a moment before Clarke’s face appeared round the door. Roan nodded his head in greeting. Clarke stepped to one side, letting him in. “I need to speak with you about an important matter” He declared loudly. Clarke looked slightly startled at his tone. But nodded, “My scouts in Polis passed a very sensitive piece of information to me. In Lexa’s absence” He waited a moment, expecting Clarke to speak. But she simply stared at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“In Lexa’s absence, Titus has assumed the role of Heda over the clans” He watched as Clarke’s eyes went from somewhat calm. To anger and frustration. She whirled round, grasping for anything to vent her frustration. He took a small step back, as Clarke’s dagger soared just past his left ear. It landed with loud thud, into the wall behind him. The desk chair landed with a crash. Clarke slumped against the bed frame. Roan moved forwards, kneeling in front of Clarke. 

His eyes didn’t fail to notice, Clarke’s clenched fists. He took a deep breath, before speaking. “Do you want to take revenge?” Clarke’s eyes were trained on the floor. She didn’t respond. “Azgeda will support and respect your wishes,” he said placing his hand on Clarke’s shoulder. He was nearly out the door, when Clarke spoke. “It won’t make me feel better” she spoke so softly, he barely heard her. 

Roan turned, “I don’t know what happened between you and Lexa. But I know that, she wanted you to be looked after. Revenge may not make you feel better, but you will be eliminating a wrongful commander” Clarke got to her feet, “I can give you some time.” Clarke shook her head, setting her jaw eyes hardening.  
“I don’t need time, the thought of Titus holding Lexa’s title. Him sleeping in her chambers” Clarke took a deep breath. “I will help you avenge Lexa” Clarke offered her arm. Roan glanced down at her arm. Before raising him arm, they shook hands. 

 

“To the fall of Titus”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“There was a plot, years ago to place a warrior into Polis. His true loyalty was hidden, he only focus was to insure Azgeda’s control of the coalition.” Roan paused watching Clarke. He could see her fists clenched, as she thought. “It took many years for him to gain a position of trust. Eventually becoming the commander’s chief advisor. Plans went off course, when Lexa became commander.”

Clarke looked up briefly, at the mention of Lexa’s name. But she quickly looked away, “After my mother captured Costia, it put the warriors position into doubt. As Azgeda wasn’t going to be let into the coalition. He managed to persuade, Lexa to change her mind.” Clarke stood up, crossing her arms. “You can call him by his name” Roan nodded, “Titus grew concerned, as Lexa started to listen to you more than him. My mother agreed, and moved plans forward. To take over the coalition by force” Clarke snorted, “You mean when he shot Lexa” Roan nodded. 

Clarke shot forwards, putting both hands tight round Roan’s neck. “Why didn’t you stop him!” Roan opened his mouth to reply, but Clarke’s grip tightened. “After your mother was killed, you could have called Titus off. You could have saved Lexa’s life” Before Clarke could blink, her arms were pulled back she was quickly restrained. Roan’s grip was loose, allowing Clarke to move away.

“I respected Lexa, if I could have stopped Titus I would have” Clarke was breathing heavily. “I was a boy when the plan was made. Titus was set in his mission; he only listened to my mother. But to repay Lexa for the pain she was caused, I helped you escape Polis. Helped you recover, and swore to protect you as she would have wanted.” This made Clarke stop, “I never wanted to hurt Lexa, I just wanted to come home. After Costia, I couldn’t let anything happen to you” 

Clarke looked at him, seeing the pain hidden behind his eyes. “You knew Costia?” Roan nodded. “When she was brought here, it was my job to bring her food. We talked a lot, she mentioned Lexa only once. She asked me to ensure, Lexa never found out what my mother did to her. She wanted Lexa only to remember the good. She wasn’t to know, my mother would deliver her head to Lexa’s bed”

Clarke had never heard Roan, sound so broken. “After I was banished, Azgeda was brought into the coalition. Titus was free to complete his mission, but then you arrived. After everything that happened, I had the chance to right a wrong.” He placed his hand on Clarke’s shoulder, “War council meets in an hour. You will have your chance, to avenge Lexa Clarke.”

“That I can promise you”


End file.
